


A New Year, A New Start, A New Me

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [1]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: Community: glee_fans, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if glee never happened? Well I would like to think that Darren and Chris would still meet. Thank you! Hope you enjoy! Special Thanks to Kristine Madsen (My great editor and co-writer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year, A New Start, A New Me

Alarm rings 7:30 a.m. Chris sleepily presses the snooze button. When he wakes up again it is 8.53, “shit shit shit. I can’t believe I’m 

gonna be late”. He leaps out of bed and hurries into the shower. Chris has got to hurry if he wants to make it in time to his first class at.

9:25. The first day of school is always hard, but now that he was starting college it was even harder. He’s a new location where he knew   
no one. It isn't just some community college in his hometown. It is the University of Michigan. Miles away from his family and the few   
friends he had. It is like … well a fresh start. He needs a fresh start. Clovis isn't the most … what’s the word… accepting town. And it isn't just that; teasing and name calling he could take. Chris is simply too good for that town. He has bigger and brighter dreams which Clovis just can’t fulfill. He jumps out of the shower, dries off, and gets dressed. Thank god he had set out his outfit yesterday.

9:05 As he combs his hair he gives himself a little pep talk. “Okay Chris, Yes you’re running a bit late, but hey it can only get better from here. Right?” He shakes his head “Right. You’re going to do just fine. Everyone is going to friendly and think you’re amazing,” he giggles “well maybe not that last part but still. You’re going to have a good day! Hell maybe you even make some friends.” And with that, he rushes to class as quickly as his legs allow him too.

9:23 Chris burst through the door and is finally in class. The students all gap at him. A flushed and out of breath Chris feels a brighter shade of red creep through his body.“Take a seat Mrrrrrr…?”

“Colfer.” He takes a deep breath “Chris Colfer.”

“Okay Mr. Bond, sit down please”

“Excuse me?” Chris utters confused.

“Colfer, Chris Colfer. Bond, James Bond. Bad Joke sorry.”

“Oh. Haha yhea”

The teacher gives him a small smile a turns back to the white board where he had started to spell out Musical but left it at Mus to make a poor joke. Chris quietly finds a seat next to a brown haired, blue eyed, well-build guy.“Walker. Joe Walker.” The guy extends a hand, clearly waiting for Chris to shake it. Chris stares at him a bit then grabs his hand to shake.

“Sorry. He’s not all there.” She says waving both hands around her head. Chris chuckles.

“I’m Lauren Lopez.”

“Chris Colfer”

“Hello everyone! Welcome to Musical Theater I am Mr. Low.” Lauren takes a seat behind Joe.

“I already have heard it all; low blow, Sweet and low, Lowes, get low; you get the point. So today we will be-” the professor continues, but is then once again interrupted.

“Sorry sorry,” a guy mutters with one hand on his chest and the other on the door “I know I told you last semester that I would be here on time and I thought I had my classes all a good time apart but-“

“Spare us the story Mr. Criss, just take a sit.”

~Is that what I looked like when I slammed the door open~ Chris thinks to himself.

“Sure thing Sweet and Low, I can tell you brother got all the sweet.”

“Meet your class clown students” Mr. Criss takes a bow, mouthing thank you thank you.  
The guy walks to where Joe is sitting, all while Mr. Low keeps talking to the class. This ‘Mr. Criss’ had beautiful curly hair something out of a shampoo ad. He didn’t have a beard but it looked like he was trying to grow one. Chris didn't like facial hair but on him it seemed to work, what really caught Chris’ attention to this guy were his beautiful, bright, glistening eyes. They were like fresh bee honey and when the light hit them it was like an aurora borealis in space. Joe is sitting close to the edge filling up the section with their group of eight not counting Mr. Criss. There was a spare chair in the section, but he would have to go up two huge stairs.“Move over man” Mr. Criss whispers

“What’s the magic word?” Joe replies in a mocking tone.

“Blow me” Mr. Criss says with a wink

“Pull it out Darren.” Joe gives him a slight nod. Darren starts unbuttoning his jeans. As soon as he finishes unzipping them and starts to pull down Lauren snaps, still in a whisper.

“Are you kidding me Darren? Don’t you see there’s person next to Joe who probably doesn't want to your hairy slanted weird penis?” He looks over to Chris who is shielding his eyes. Even though it would make a great story for his journal that was not the first day he was hoping for.Joe lightly taps Chris’s arm, 

“It doesn't look as bad as Lauren described it, I promise.” Darren eyes widen. He starts to shuffle with his pants.

“Oh god I...I am so sorry. I thought you were Joey and I ….I’m-”

“Still standing Mr. Criss please sit” Mr. Low sounded a bit irritated

“Yhea, sorry” Darren says without turning to him because his pants are still unbuttoned.

“Move man” Darren says, giving Joe a dirty look.

“You didn't show” Joe states with a wolfish grin.

“Just take my seat” Chris says because the instructor is giving their section a look that said 

~“I’m not starting until he sits and even then I might just keep looking at you”~ 

which scared him a little. He grabs his things and looks around the room; the class is full. He has to either moves to the section next to them, in between the guy that looked like a serial killer with his long jacket down to his feet, and a girl he swore he saw pulling her hair out and eat the follicle, or take the two huge stairs and sits next to the guy with a panda hat on. He moves between the two people he’s sure he will have to keep his distance from. Chris takes a few notes like performance they will have and important dates to know. Once class is over he heads to the little café on campus. 

During the 30 min. he has before his next class, he orders a Non-fat Mocha and sits down in a booth. He pulls out his laptop and starts to work on a story he has been developing since he was a kid. Minutes later he hears a soft voice greet him. “Hey Chris,” he looks up.


End file.
